conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pacemia
de facto |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = 73% European 15% Kaouri 13% Asian |ethnic_groups_year = |demonym = Pacemian |government_type = Federal parliamentary democracy under a constitutional monarchy |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Governor General |leader_name2 = Adam Meade |leader_title3 = Prime Minister |leader_name3 = Sylvan Reeve |leader_title6 = '''Legislature |leader_name6 = Parliament |sovereignty_type = Independence from the |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Federal constitution |established_date1 = September 16, 1919 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = 34,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = 2015 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $1.412 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2016 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $41,529 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 34.22 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI =0.901 |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = |currency = Pacemian dollar (PCD) ($) |currency_code = |time_zone = UTC +10, +9 |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |date_format = yyyy-mm-dd |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = right |cctld = .pm |aircraft_code = |vehicle_reg = |calling_code = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} Pacemia (Kaouri: Aoluora), officially the Union of Pacemia, is a sovereign state consisting of the Pacemian subcontinent and several adjacent islands, surrounded entirely by the Pacific ocean. Pacemia has been permanently inhabited by humans since the 11th century and was one of the last landmasses on Earth to be settled. The Kaouri people called Pacemia their home and until European contact, developed a culture heavily dependent on oral tradition as opposed to written records, despite having developed a writing system. The Dutch were the first Europeans to make contact with Pacemia in 1798 and exchanges between them and the native Kaouri peoples occurred. Britain then claimed most of the island, save for a small Dutch trade enclave on the eastern side of the island. This enclave, later named New Zwolle, remained under Dutch administration for 27 years, before being peacefully annexed by Britain in 1835. New Zwolle was then renamed to Swole. Pacemia's economy grew enormously under British control due to its abundance of arable land and its population quickly surpassed that of its western neighbor Australia. Pacemia remained under direct British rule until 1919, when the Parliament of Pacemia drafted the modern Constitution of Pacemia which was ratified by the seven colonies, establishing the Pacemian federal system. Today Pacemia remains within the Commonwealth of Nations and retains as its head of state, a subject of debate within the country. A developed country, Pacemia maintains a high standard of living with a gross domestic product of $1.4 trillion as of 2015. It is involved in international politics, and is a member of the , the G20, the , and the PASUS Pact. Pacemia is known for its biodiversity, owning to the millennia it spent isolated from the rest of the planet. 89% of the wild and plant life on Pacemia is not found anywhere else on earth. Pacemia's cuisine is unique as it relies mostly on fruits and vegetables native only to the country. Etymology Pacemia literally means land of peace, and derives from the Latin word pace or pacem. The name was first used by British explorers and was favored due to its location in the Pacific Ocean, whose name comes from the same root word. The name did not become official, however, until 1877 by edict from . The country is known as Aoluroa by the Kaouri. The etymology of this name is not certain, but it is believed to derive from the Kaorui wprd alou, meaning new. History Early history Colonial period Government and politics Military and foreign relations Economy Geography Demographics Culture